Calmante
by Azeituna
Summary: Shun foi embora sem dizer nada a Ikki. Feníx precisa esquecer disso, ele precisa de Shaka. Ikki/Shaka.


Disclaimer: Tudo é do Kuramada

Pairing: Ikki/Shaka

Notes: Presente do amigo secreto do SSD 2009 espero que gostem.

Calmante

by Ata

I

Ikki roçava os bordes da moeda que tinha na mao. Ele olhou Shaka da cabeça aos pés, como tentando entender um objeto estranho. Logo desviou o olhar, encarou uns segundos o sol que já estava escondendo se e a sua sacola de viagens.

- De nada, Virgem.

Shaka não disse nada, só afirmou com a cabeça que, sim, estava agradecido. Com todos os cavaleires de bronze, agora guerreiros deuses, mas com ele particularmente por tudo o que sabia e imaginava que fizera para salvar os dourados de uma morte certa, ou ao menos de uma eternidade sem consciência. O vento estava assoviando e Shaka sentia que Ikki não ia embora porque tinha que lhe perguntar uma coisa. Virgem sabia o que queria saber. E Ikki sabia que ele sabia.

- Shun treinará comigo agora, Hyoga disse que eles vão ficar aqui mesmo.

Ikki pôs a moeda em seu bolso. Ikki tremeu um pouco. Parecia que estava tragando o sangue na boca depois de um soco, ou agüentando um insulto. Estava furioso, claro Shaka não se preocupou porque não era seu problema era do Ikki o Shun e o Hyoga e o amor e os ciúmes e a família e contra isso Shaka não podia fazer nada. Nem dar um conselho sobre se desprender do irmãozinho, Ikki não tinha pedido sua opinião só restava esperar um pouco para se despedir.

-É? –Perguntou sem esperar resposta, como se não se importasse. - Obrigado por me dizer, até mais.

Teve uma sensação esquisita ao ver Ikki partir tão triste e derrotado porque seu irmão amava outro. O cavaleiro mais forte que é vencido por a adoração ao irmão. Shaka gostaria de entender Ikki algum dia. Mas não agora, gostava das contradições do garoto. Faziam-lhe pensar.

II

Gosta do jeito em que Mu entra na sua casa. Com respeito e um sorriso que indica a Shaka que vem lhe avisar o que Virgem já sabe.

Fez uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça e parte do corpo.

-Bom dia Shaka.

Sorriu. Mu era um dos únicos cavaleiros pelos que sentia além de respeito uma forma de amizade.

-Bom dia Mu de Áries. Vem me dizer que Fênix voltou, senti o cosmo entrando. Que está furioso porque eu permiti, é ainda insisti para que Saori aceitasse que Shun e Hyoga queriam ir embora de todo este treinamento e viver sem ter que pensar em deusas adolescentes e missões que acabaram pelos próximos duzentos anos?

Mu sorriu.

-Que vai fazer?

Não era bom com piadas ou humor só que pensou em Ikki e não pode evitar sorrir um pouco pensando na fúria do garoto.

-Tentar que ninguém perda nenhum dos seus sentidos.

***

Shaka entrou pensando que seria atacado, mas enquanto sentiu o cosmo de Ikki de Fênix soube que estava sentindo uma fúria calma e calculadora. Como o que ele sentiu quando pensou que Mu e Dokho os trairiam. A fúria de quem sabe que tem que pensar bastante antes de matar alguém. Estava muito serio, a sua mandíbula parecia apertada e olhava para a parede com os olhos pretos brilhando um pouco, vestia a mesma roupa de sempre.

Tinha que acabar logo com isto. Sem anestesia e sem drama. Ele não esta feito para os crimes e vinganças de família. Eram coisas que lhe parecia ridículas em cavaleiros. Sabia que Shun concordaria com ele. Encarou Fênix com os olhos fechados.

- Fênix- Shaka o chamou e ele chegou perto. - Vou falar claro, eu sei que quer falar comigo sobre seu irmão, eu...

Ikki apertava os punhos. Ele queria ouvir Shaka em silencio. Não consegue é demais. Gostaria de poder levar isto com calma, mas é impossível porque seu irmão foi embora e Ikki não sabe onde ele está.

-Cala a boca!- Shaka notou que parecia quase envergonhado depois de gritar. – Eu... Não faz mal Virgem, eu já sei que deixou ele ir embora. Já sei que acha que ele fez a coisa certa, sei por que Atena me disse. Você não gosta de falar comigo- Nem eu com você parecíamos disser Ikki – então vamos parar esta conversa. Só quero saber para onde foram.

Fênix cruzou os braços e esperou a resposta. Estava se acalmando. Shaka sentiu-se um pouco mal de ter que voltar a perturbá-lo.

-Não sei. Não disseram. Pensei que seu irmão lhe avisaria.

Pensou que agora sim haveria violência e estava pronto para isso. Fênix aumentou seu cosmos quase inconscientemente, mas a grande energia que ele tinha não vinha do ódio. Vinha de uma tristeza profunda e quase insuportável de ter sido abandonado pelo seu irmão.

Shun deveria ter ligado, ele deveria ter avisado. Ikki o criou cuidou dele sempre. Não avisara, por quê? Por acaso já tinha esquecido ele por esse homem ou odiava ele desde antes? Será que fez alguma coisa terrível na batalha contra Hades ou será que chega um momento em sua vida em que tem que esquecer sua família. Não podia ser, não assim, Shun não é assim.

Todos esses pensamentos chegaram a mente de Shaka e ele não soube bem se eram seus o se só estava lendo a mente de Fênix por seu cosmo e sua dor descontrolada.

Não eram suas, com os pensamentos vinha um desespero que não podia ser seu. Sentia toda a dor de Ikki.

Foi um instante. Depois Fênix se controlou.

-Ikki, espere...

É foi embora.

***

Tinha que ir embora. Sibéria, parte ocidental da Sibéria, donde Cisne cresceu, porque no Japão não estavam. Não sabia quando ir embora, em uma semana mais ou menos tinha que fazer coisas no Santuário e Saori tinha lhe pedido um favor.

Em oito dias poderia partir. Olhou pela janela. Pensou que era bom que Saori fosse deusa. Agora tem um cuarto no templo de Atena e pode ver todo o Santuário. Fazia isso muitas, ver a terra amarela e as pessoas para não pensar em Shun. Até agora não havia querido em porque ele não lhe disse nada. É não suportava a idéia de que alguém lhe perguntasse isso. Estava evitando Shaka, claro, Shaka que ficou preocupado por ele. Mas que não pode fazer nada. O problema e seu. Ele que vai resolver. Não precisa de ninguém para sentir pena dele.

E alem do mais estar perto do cavaleiro dourado sempre foi uma coisa estranha, um pouco tensa. Fechou os olhos.

III

Esse garoto lhe pareceu diferente. Tão diferente dos outros que venceu na batalha das doze casas. Nunca foi uma criança. Sua distancia sempre lhe intrigou e gosta do seu jeito um pouco independente que também é o dele e agora que está quebrado, ferido, agora... Gostaria de entendê-lo.

Encontrou uma escusa pra ir falar com ele. Era algo idiota relacionado com traumas e Hades. Obviamente Ikki quis que ele fosse embora. É Shaka não aceitou.

- Sempre admirei você, seu jeito calmo lhe vai bem e é um bom conselheiro. Você tem medo é está desorientado, mas não pode deixar que isso o vença. Você está mal, você está fraco é não está agindo como um adulto.

Ikki fitou os olhos fechados de Shaka para provar que não se importava com a lição que estava recebendo.

-E como é que faço para agir como um adulto, segundo o senhor cavaleiro?

-Deixar que alguém lhe ajude.

-Quem, você? Por exemplo, sim.

Foi ahí que Ikki sorriu como um ladrão ou como alguém que sabe muitas coisas. É Virgem achou que era bonito como uma menina que ele havia conhecido na Índia e que não gostava de lembrar-se de amores de criança quando olhava para Ikki.

-Tá, me ajude. Ajude-me a entender porque Shun não me disse nada.

Nunca falharam de Shun porque Ikki trouxe rapidamente outro tema à conversa. Mas falaram muito. Ikki ficará perto dele a tarde inteira. Falava de batalhas, de como ganhou a guerra de como destruíram Hades e eles, os dourados, não. Shaka não se chateava, só escutava o garoto. Não tinha que fingir interesse porque realmente se interessava pelo que Ikki sentirá quando vestiu a armadura de ouro. Precisava falar, esse menino precisava falar desesperadamente e falar com Shaka era fácil porque não eram amigos e podiam analisar todas as batalhas e fatos com a cabeça fria.

O cavaleiro admirável era uma parte. Ikki não sentia o conforto de estar perto de Virgem era porque tinha cabelos loiros bonitos e a face de anjo e um corpo que lhe excitaria com certeza se o indiano fosse algum dos meninos um pouco perdidos que ele já tinha encontrado em suas viagens. Essas pessoas que são boas com as mãos e com as palavras para consolar. Às vezes sem perceber imaginava seria bom ser consolado.

Os dois tinham vontade de falar de novo. É nenhum dos dois tinha vontade de saber por quê.

***

-Ele não quer me ver. Ele não quer ver ninguém. Só vai cumprir com a sua missão, ajudar a Saori a encontrar um lugar para instalar uma filial de empresas Kido é vai ir embora. – Disse Shiryu com pena.

Mu pôs uma mao sobre o seu ombro. Autêntica pena pelo amigo. Shaka sempre fica impressionado com a relação dos cavaleiros de bronze, talvez e por isso que são tão fortes. Porque são amigos de verdade. Mas não é isso que Ikki precisa agora.

-Eu vou falar com ele.

Mu o olha com um sorriso.

-Obrigada estar nos ajudando com isto. – Disse Mu e na verdade ele queria disser. _Porque é que você se importa tanto?_

Ainda bem que seu amigo é discreto é não vai lhe perguntar, responder seria difícil. Demais. A resposta é difícil. Se importa porque o garoto tinha mostrado que era inteligente e carismático. Porque gostava da sua voz dura e um pouco rouca e pelo orgulho ferido.

Ikki sabia disso.

Podia perceber como chegava cada vez mais perto dele nas conversações e como olhava para ele enquanto fala.

- Você é uma pessoa muito inteligente para sua idade, tem conclusões interessantes sobre a vida. – Dizia Virgem, sentado em uma das escadarias do Santuário, do lado dele.

Ikki sente que não é só apoio. Shaka gosta do jeito dele.

-Como que é uma droga?

Virgem põe o cotovelo no seu joelho, apóia o queijo na mao. A cara de Shaka está a alguns centímetros dele. Pode sentir o perfume dos cabelos. É um cheiro muito forte, talvez canela. O loiro sorri.

-Só que você não pensa isso de verdade.

Gostava da sinceridade do virginiano, disso e de que nunca tentava evitar temas difíceis nem insistia para falar sobre eles. Tudo vinha naturalmente. Como um ataque bem sucedido.

- Então penso o que?

Shaka pode ver ele sofrendo, é está bem porque não sente pena.

-Que sua vida é uma droga.- Shaka enxergou no fundo dos olhos azuis sem abrir os palpados.- é que você tem o poder de fazer dela uma droga um pouco menor.

Ikki não pode entender como continuar sendo frio com uma pessoa que lhe obriga a se abrir.

IV

Eram más idéias. Era o único que eram. Era vontade de Shun. De ficar perto do irmãozinho sem que ele percebesse. Chegar perto dele era chegar perto de Virgen de alguém que era como seu irmão. Mesmo com sues ares de deus na terra, de sábio oriental Shaka é como Shun: idealista, doce, querendo o bem da humanidade antes que de si mesmo. Mas é ao mesmo tempo alguém que respeita e admira talvez um pouco mais do que admira o irmão. Por isso cada vez que falava com ele dos treinamentos do virginiano ou de Asgard sente-se bem. Consegue disser alguma coisa, fazer conversações que pareçam naturais como o as rochas do santuário. Lisas e normais. Como se nada tivesse mudado na sua vida e pudesse ir falar com Shun em qualquer momento.

Foi por isso que Ikki deixou que Shaka lhe desse um beijo.

Sob o sol que entrava na janela, em seu quarto, mais ou menos às duas da tarde e com os braços de Shaka nas suas costas.

Ou para ser mais claro deixou que seu corpo fosse dominado e levado aos lábios do outro homem. Não foi ruim. Até bom, macio com os lábios forte e meio salgados. Sentiu como o cosmo alheio lhe cobria e lhe mostrava um espaço livre de irmãos e de tudo como uma no seu momento mais intenso onde só tem você e na frente seu adversário. Beijando ate sufocar-se.

Virgem sorriu Ikki teve medo desse sorriso. Parecia que tinha até carinho, é não sabe se é o que quer agora. Gostou de Shaka porque não tinha carinho só à força calma de um cavaleiro que lhe atrai mais do que a melancolia. Beijar Shaka de Virgem e saber que ele é forte, capaz, corajoso e desejável. Que pode enfrentar o mundo e Hyoga com ele é vencer. Gosta de pensar isso. Ele não percebe que pensar nisso seja talvez uma ma idéia.

Shaka esperava alguma reflexão profunda ou um arrependimento imediato. Não um sorriso, nem comedia.

- É assim que se beijam os cavaleiros de ouro? Atacando os outros com seu cosmo.

Não soube que responder. Poderia ter dito que ele sabia melhor evitar os seus ataques melhor do que ninguém. É seria verdade porque sentiu que enquanto beijava Ikki ele queria mais, algo mais forte mais real. Como abraçar o garoto ou beijá-lo de novo desta vez mais devagar, mais doce. Que esse beijo não tinha funcionado.

Estavam rindo, Ikki é ele. Era bom. É ruim. Quer disser que Ikki entendeu a atração entre eles. Não tinha jeito de não entender podiam sentir isso em cada segundo em que se olhavam, quando sentiam o cosmo do outro e tremiam com o contacto das peles. Riam, Shaka entendeu que o Fênix queria que isso fosse só fogo. No caso contrario não haveria piada, nem um olhar luxurioso sobre ele.

V

Ele é o melhor, o Maximo. Quem liga para seu Shun, que mora. Não se importa. Não no segundo em que o pescoço suado de Shaka entre suas mãos. E os seus corpos nus estão colados. Quem ligaria para irmão numa dessas? Se importaria com isso depois, talvez... Quando terminasse isto.

Shaka lhe beijava com muita ternura. E apertava sua pele com muita força. Talvez estivesse apaixonado por ele. Não. Provavelmente é vontade, dele. De gozar as sua pele morena e quente. Das pernas que se enroscam nas suas. Do cabelo azul que faz cócegas no seu nariz.

- Ikki...

Shaka empurrou Ikki é ele caiu na cama. A luz da tarde não pode atravessar as paredes de pedra da casa de Virgem. Parecia de noite, com a luz acesa e o corredor de fora obscuro. Um bom momento para fazer que os beijos sejam algo mais. O menino tirou a roupa primeiro é mais rápido. Shaka deixou a túnica e o boxer no solo e parou um momento para ver a expressão do jovem. É lindo o Fênix. Nos seus sonhos é desejos é seu amante. Mas não aqui, não na realidade, é um menino que lhe pergunta com os olhos enormes e o sorriso triste: _Porque não continuamos rápido com isso?_

Budismo querer o que a vida nos dá. Ele quer luxuria, quer paixão, quer esquecer. Bem Shaka concorda com o projeto. Não vai tentar mudar o mundo ou conquistar Ikki. Seria pior para o garoto e ele quer que o menino triste esteja bem. Se seu amor vai lhe fazer mal então, tchau amor. Ele vai ser a reencarnação de um deus intocável e insensível. Se isso está bom para Ikki está bom para ele, em teoria.

Porque na pratica quer o amor do menino é como não vai ter e melhor pensar que basta com seu corpo sobre o corpo menor de Ikki. Com suas mãos segurando os ossos da cadeira do garoto. Com a expressão do seu rosto que pede mais e os beijos úmidos e longos.

Shaka é feliz com a violência do corpo que se vira de costa de repente e pede.

-Vem.

Vai. Como sempre com cuidado, como com todos seus amantes antes de Fênix, talvez com um pouco de sensualidade, de obediência extra.

Um dedo primeiro dentro de Ikki que está quente, úmido e falando inconsciências. É apertado mas calmo. Sabe agüentar até que entre um segundo dedo só gemendo, é não fica tenso, não depois da primeira vez. Confiava em Shaka. Por que não confiaria nele?

Sempre foi bem tratado. Os dedos longos e ossudos do cavaleiro dourado lhe obrigavam a se abrir é sentia como uma corrente de energia de prazer que sai de um ponto dentro dele e se expande para lhe relaxar e lhe fazer pedir mais. Só isso que conta seus pensamentos são agora uma massa de imagens deformadas que pedem o corpo do outro.

-Shaka...

São macias as coxas de Ikki tocá-las faz com que a ereção de Shaka quase doa. Deitado de boca para baixo Fenix respirava cada vez mais rápido e quando jogava fora a pele do seu tórax mexia e as gotas de suor caiam. O segundo dedo não ficaria dentro dele muito tempo agora. As cadeiras morenas iam ao compasso da respiração, rápido demais. Shaka sentia o seu corpo ficar tenso.

-_Ikki eu amo você. Você me completa te admiro como ninguém. Quero que entenda que te amo. _

Seria lindo disser isso. O problema é que criaria um problema, acabaria com a diversão e esfriaria o corpo do garoto.

-Vou?

-Vem, por favor, agora.

Entrou com cuidado mas rápido. Ikki gritou. Ia mais rápido do que ele ao começo. Virgem aumentou a velocidade com os braços enrolou o abdômen. Parecia que se apertada um pouco mais entraria no corpo de Ikki. Quente. Abaixo, acima, abaixo, acima. Beijo na nuca de Fênix, em sua omoplata. Abaixo, mais rápido e acima. É os dedos de Ikki apertando a cama.

-_AmovocêmuitodemaisIkkisejameumeumeu._

-Ah!

-_ObrigadaShakaeuadoroistoadorosuaforça._

-Shaka!

Gozou dentro do corpo de Ikki e os dois estavam cansados e satisfeitos. Era bom demais para Ikki, para Shaka podia ser melhor.

VI

-Diz que sente muito. Só isso. -Disse Saori olhando os cavaleiros.

Seiya e Shiryu olhavam o chão sem disser nada não sabendo se deveriam sentir pena por Ikki, por Shun por Hyoga o por todos. Mu olhava a menina como tentando confortar ela.

-Leu a carta minha Deusa.- Ainda não estava acostumada a ser chamada de Deusa ou Atena por todos os habitantes do Santuário. Cada vez que ouvia isso sentia a obrigação de ser mais seria e responsável. Agora era um bom momento para isso.- Li. Ikki, disse que eu devia saber onde estavam meus... - Ele mordeu o lábio-... Deus, acho que eles já nem são meus cavaleiros. Desde que deixei que fossem embora acho que são só amigos.

-E como estão nossos amigos, então, Atena?

-Shun está se sentindo culpado. Pede perdão ao irmão por tudo, por ter ido embora diz que ia avisar antes. Que não agüentava mais desde Hades, não agüentava mais tudo isto. -Saori estava olhando para frente é parecia que ela também estava se sentindo culpada.- Que não disse para nós nem para ele porque queria pensar. É agora pensou é mandou um endereço, e desculpas, milhões de desculpas a todos. Escreveu que tinha que resolver algumas coisas só.

-Só com Hyoga.-Disse Mu, Shiryu olhou para ele divertido e Saori sorriu um pouco.

-Aparentemente.

***

Não precisava dele. Já sabias disso. De verdade sabia que Shun não precisava dele. É nunca acreditou. É seu irmão. Escolheu Hyoga. Para lhe ajudar a _resolver seus problemas_, _pensar na sua vida_, _ver o que fazia da dor_ _e do medo_. Era culpa dele. Não sabe por que mas é sua culpa. Shun não pode ter culpa. É porque Ikki sempre trata de evitar os sentimentos dos outros. Devia se desculpar com Shun. Tentar não se matar, não matar Hyoga, não matar ninguém. É difícil. Por isso é que está lutando contra um muro já duas horas. Depois de bater uma pedra até ver como ela se quebrava em pedrinhas cortantes Ikki percebeu que queria quebrar mais pedras e que o sol lhe incomodava por primeira vez. A areia entrava nos pulmões e doía.

Mas não é estranho, conhece esse sentimento: a vontade de matar o ódio por tudo. Por todos. Era isso que sentia quando chegava a hora de ir embora. Desta vez não para se encontrar a solidão mas para entender as rações do irmão.

O único problema era que não conseguia controlar todo esse ódio. Tinha que tentar. Já não ser um idiota. Deu um soco nas pedras. Seus membros vão doer hoje a noite. Porque sente que o único jeito de se acalmar, pelo menos um pouco e não ver ninguém e descargar a fúria no solo da Grécia.

Um, dois, três dias batendo pedras e fazendo voto de silencio. Não está melhor. Ikki sabe. Cada vez que pensa em Shun quer matar alguém, a sim mesmo de preferência. Esqueceu ele. Tentou esquecer Shun no corpo de Shaka. Deveria estar envergonhado. Já não quer ver Shaka. Nem ninguém quer ver Shun é lhe disser que está tudo bem. Suas pernas doem muito. Talvez amanhã se sinta calmo...

***

Não pode deixar que faça isso. Que vire um bicho autista é agressivo. Porque ama ele. É porque já lhe escutou uma vez e as coisas foram bem, para Ikki pelo menos. Pode fazer que ele esteja bem de novo, vai conseguir. Pode ser o conhecido confiável o corpo de consolação que Ikki quer que seja. Pode ser tudo para ver Fênix melhor e para poder chegar perto dele. Nem que tenha que fazer quantidades de assuntos dolorosos é complicado.

Foi simples, quando Shaka lhe disse que queria falar com ele Ikki disse que não. Então o cavaleiro de Virgem perguntou se também estava cansado demais para lhe ouvir e o cavaleiro de bronze lhe disse sim. E então com o total respeito e humildade característico de um cavaleiro dourado decidiu falar-lhe pela força. Sem esse jeito autoritário os dourados não seriam nem a metade do que são, pensou Ikki. É não permitiu que Shaka segure seu braço.

- Não é culpa sua. - Disse Shaka.

Ikki lembrou a primeira conversa que tiveram. Agora já não estava quebrado. Estava furioso até a demência.

- Não vem com essa de novo. Não vem com nenhuma. Eu vou embora.

Shaka não perderia a calma. Não podia. Por Ikki. Porque ajudá-lo era mais importante que sofrer porque ele vai embora.

- De novo está agindo sem pensar... –

Ikki sorriu com esse riso maligno que dizem teus inimigos quando acham que já ganharam.

-Sabe quando agia sem pensar? Quando fodia para esquecer a dor. É você não reclamava porque gostava tá. –Estava começando a gritar. - Então agora, Shaka de Virgem nem vem com conselhos que você procurou prazer. –Agora, já estava gritando.-Eu também procurei prazer você tinha vontade de sexo, eu também. Não finge que se importa com minha vida! Que nem eu me importei!

_Se você soubesse__ quanto me importo. _

-Foi ruim?

-Que?

-Se esquecer da vida? Foi ruim?

Ikki parecia não entender e depois apertou a mandíbula e os punhos como na primeira vês.

-Eu tentei esquecer meu irmão. Tentei passar uma semana sem pensar no que fiz mal. Tentei usar você. Foi mais que ruim.

As palavras de Ikki doem. Entende que agora o garoto está a nos luz dele. Que tem que se separar e acabar com isto.

-Nem tanto Ikki. -Antes que o garoto gritasse de novo Shaka sorriu com carinho, é Ikki não consegui disser nada porque agora está certo de que isso é carinho. - Para mim foi bom. Me apaixonei por você. O amor sempre é bom. Lembre disso quando vá ver Shun.

Shaka começou a ir embora, não resistiu a tentação de se voltar e ver seu amado.

Ikki não pensava nada. É incrível como Shaka anula seus pensamentos. Estava cego aos sentimentos de Virgem tão sego como esteve aos de Shun. Mas não foi sua culpa. Ele não podia adivinhar. Shaka fez bem em falar. Shun devia lhe disser como estava se sentindo. Seu irmãozinho tinha um pouco de culpa do que aconteceu com ele. Era horrível pensar que seu menino podia ter culpa.

Foi depois dessa conversa que pode se acalmar um pouco e deixar o Santuário.

***

-Mande minhas lembranças a seu irmão, sim?- Perguntou Shaka baixinho, perto do seu ouvido.

-Sim. –Ikki olhou para ele e pegou uma mecha loira. Nunca antes brincou com o cabelo de Virgem nem nas noites juntos. Shaka segurou a sua outra mao.-É vou disser porque durante a viagem toda vou pensar em você.

-Sinto me privilegiado. - Shaka chegou um pouco mas perto.

-Deveria. – Beijaram-se. Os lábios primeiro, logos as línguas. O cavaleiro dourado sorria e seu amigo sentia o cheiro forte dos cabelos.

-Falando serio não precisa se preocupar tanto com isto. Resolva os problemas da família primeiro.

A face de anjo estava a alguns centímetros da sua.

-Sim, mas vou pensar quero pensar em que vamos fazer com isto. Não pode acabar assim. Afinal alguém eu consegue fazer que o Fênix lhe escute não se deixar ir.

Shaka assinou e pus os lábios sobre os seus, agradecendo.

* * *

Gostou? Comente!

* * *


End file.
